It's All About Us
by Sombraline
Summary: "...pas l'impression que tu donnes, Snivellus!" Silence. Malaise. "...Sev, écoute..." "Va te faire foutre, Black. Tu sais où est la porte" Cette fois, Sirius avait gaffé. Vraiment. Et il avait intérêt à se montrer habile s'il voulait que le Serpentard le pardonne... Heureusement que ses amis étaient là pour le soutenir. Pour les 500 reviews de I Need Some Help. Merci!


**500 reviews! Argthtesfhjyudsfasd, ostie!  
**

**Euhm, pardon. Je disais donc: 500 reviews pour I Need Some Help! Merci, merci, merci, tout le monde! =D Vous n'avez pas idée combien chacun de ces commentaires m'a fait plaisir et m'a encouragée! ^^ **

**Et ce n'est pas parce que la fic est terminée que je ne tiens pas ma promesse d'un OneShot par centaine de reviews, héhé. J'espère qu'il vous fera plaisir! Celui-ci se situe une dizaine d'année après les évènements de I Need. Caméo spécial d'Élianne Prince.  
**

**L'idée de ce texte m'a été suggérée par Sirius X Severus(note à celle-ci: J'ai bien reçu tes autres idées, et j'en ferai peut-être une autre, mais pas la fic longue que tu as proposée, puisqu'il y a déjà Freak et que je prépare autre chose. Mais j'espère ce que ce texte te plaira tout de même! =) ) : elle voulait que Sirius s'excuse finalement de ce qu'il avait fait subir à Severus dans leur jeunesse. J'ai voulu mélanger sérieux et humour. À vous de me dire si j'ai réussi pour cette fois! =)  
**

**Bonne lecture et encore merci pour tous vos commentaires!**

* * *

-Sev? Je suis là!

Sirius sourit pour lui-même alors qu'il passait la porte de l'appartement de son maître des potions adoré, satisfait de pouvoir utiliser une phrase pareille après une journée de travail. C'était... délicieusement cliché. Rentrer chez lui, y trouver son petit ami encore affairé... Une vie de couple, tout simplement, comme celle de James et Lily, de Lara et Léa, de Remus et Tonks... Il prenait décidément goût à la normalité.

-Ferme la porte! Lança la voix de Severus, depuis son laboratoire. Potion expérimentale!

Et aux habitudes tordues de son amant, songea-t-il en roulant des yeux et en s'exécutant, amusé. Même lorsqu'il avait fini sa journée de cours, Severus n'en lâchait pas moins ses précieuses mixtures... Sirius se débarrassa de ses bottes -l'autre râlait toujours quand il salissait le couloir- et rejoignit la pièce de travail de l'ancien espion. La porte était légèrement entrouverte, laissant se diffuser dans l'appartement une odeur riche et sucrée. Sirius renifla avec intérêt en entrant dans la pièce, se valant un regard en coin de Severus, affairé sur son chaudron.

-C'est quoi?

-Tue-Loup, répondit son petit ami en se retournant vers sa préparation.

-...Ça sent bon, constata Sirius, un peu surpris, en s'approchant et en constatant la couleur et la texture inhabituellement appétissante de la potion.

-Lupin me casse les oreilles à propos du goût, expliqua Severus d'un ton préoccupé.

-Je rêve... T'es en train de faire de la Tue-Loup au chocolat?

Le potionniste hocha la tête, les sourcils légèrement froncés en consultant ses notes. Sirius eut un petit rire, ne parvenant même plus à être stupéfait devant le genre de prouesses improbables que Severus parvenait à accomplir -il s'était résigné depuis longtemps à être le petit ami d'un génie.

-C'est stable, comme mélange?

-Relativement, répondit son petit ami sans le regarder, ajoutant une pincée de poudre rouge au mélange. Pourquoi?

-La journée a été longue, soupira dramatiquement Sirius en passant les mains autour des hanches de Severus. Je suis lessivé... Je me disais qu'un petit câlin...

-Bas les pattes, cabot, le coupa le Serpentard. J'ai presque fini de composer la formule. Tu attendras un peu. Et au risque de te décevoir, j'ai d'autres projets pour la soirée.

-Comme quoi?

-Ton abominable filleul m'a demandé de lui trouver de quoi faire faire ses nuits à mon presque-homonyme de quatre ans.

-Épousez un Mixtureux, soupira le Gryffondor avec une petite moue déçue en relâchant son Serpentard à contrecœur.

-Ne recommence pas à m'appeler comme ça, si tu veux encore m'embrasser un jour, grommela Snape.

Sirius roula néanmoins des yeux, peu impressionné malgré la menace remarquable. Le nom de _Mixtureux_ était celui que les Aurors avaient toujours donné aux potionnistes engagés par le Ministère de la Magie, quatre étages plus bas. Les Intellos, les Blafards, les Toxiques, les insultes « affectueuses » n'avaient jamais manqué au secteur, et Sirius pouvait se vanter d'en avoir inventé quelques-unes lui-même à l'époque où il travaillait sous les ordres de Maugrey FolOeil. Severus, qui travaillait au même moment audit secteur, avait toujours stimulé son imagination en matière de surnoms, après tout.

-Roh, fais pas ton susceptible, lança-t-il avec amusement, embrassant le cou de son amant. Il ajouta, pour la forme : Mon Empoisonneur.

-Sirius. Grinça Severus, se retournant cette fois pour lui jeter un regard agacé. Je t'ai déjà dit que ça ne m'amusait pas...

-Bon sang, t'as reniflé tes propres potions de mauvaise humeur, toi, aujourd'hui? Bougonna le Gryffondor.

-Je t'ai dit que j'étais _occupé_, soupira le potionniste, visiblement exaspéré. Comme tu t'en plaignais à l'instant, c'est le lot des cabots qui ont la stupidité de se marier à quelqu'un de travailleur. Prends ton mal en patience et arrête de me déconcentrer.

-Ah, parce que je te déconcentre, maintenant! Se vexa Sirius. J'avais oublié que certaines personnes ici avaient de véritables _responsabilités_, pas comme moi qui ne passe mes journées qu'à travailler en tant qu'Auror, à sauver des vies, sans aucune utilité!

-Sirius, pour l'amour de Merlin, grandis un peu! Je te demande _juste_-

-De te foutre la paix pendant que tu fais des trucs importants, j'ai compris! S'emporta le Gryffondor, agacé. Je serai avec Remus, si jamais tu te souviens que tu es marié un de ces jours!

Son enthousiasme envolé, il tourna puérilement le dos à son époux, profondément agacé.

-Et allez, mêle encore Lupin à tout ça, soupira Severus, derrière son dos.

-Qu'est-ce que tu sous-entends, hein? Tu fais encore ton jaloux à cause de Remus? C'est vrai que _lui_, au moins, ne me traite pas comme un gamin de cinq ans-

-Tu _agis_ comme un gamin de cinq ans! Le coupa le Serpentard, exaspéré. Et je ne suis pas _jaloux _de lui!

-C'est pas l'impression que tu donnes, Snivellus!

Sirius, les poings serrés de colère, fixa Severus dans les yeux, attendant la réplique enflammée qui aurait dû suivre. C'était toujours comme ça, avec son idiot d'amant. Il était trop enthousiaste, ou Severus l'était trop peu, et ils s'engueulaient comme s'ils avaient encore été adolescents. Puis, ils boudaient, chacun de leur côté, jusqu'à ne plus tenir et s'excuser. Et ça se répétait. Systématiquement.

C'était comme ça que leur couple s'était formé, après tout. Ils étaient beaucoup trop semblables et beaucoup trop différents pour que ça n'arrive pas sur une base régulière.

Mais ça n'en était pas moins désagréable.

Pourtant, cette fois, le silence se prolongea, et Severus, livide de colère, quitta brusquement la pièce sans répondre. Sirius fronça les sourcils et le suivit, inquiet malgré son énervement à l'idée d'avoir dépassé les bornes.

Il eut besoin de quelques instants supplémentaires pour réaliser comment il venait d'appeler son petit ami.

_Et merde_.

-Sev', écoute, soupira-t-il en rejoignant l'autre dans le salon. Je suis désol-

-Va te faire foutre, Black, le coupa l'autre d'une voix froide.

Ça n'était pas la répartie du siècle, et Sirius avait des dizaines de répliques préparées d'avance pour répondre à cet ordre précis. Pourtant, il garda les lèvres closes, de plus en plus gêné par l'attitude de Snape, la mâchoire serrée, les yeux sur le mur, les bras croisés.

C'était dans ce genre de situations qu'il était prêt à admettre qu'il était un parfait _crétin_.

-Severus, je ne voulais pas dire ça, s'excusa-t-il maladroitement en rejoignant l'autre de quelques pas. Ça m'a échappé... C'est un stupide réflexe...

-Précisément, siffla le Serpentard en lui jetant un regard courroucé. Ne m'adresse plus la parole, _Black. _

-Que je...? Sev?

Sirius n'eut pas le temps de protester davantage avant que la porte de leur chambre ne lui claque violemment au nez, manquant lui écraser les doigts. Le bruit parfaitement audible et reconnaissable d'un verrouillage magique retentit derrière le panneau de bois, le laissant ahuri et sans souliers dans le couloir.

Il laissa quelques secondes de silence passer, incrédule, avant de cogner timidement à la porte.

-Severus...? Sev, ouvre, bon sang, c'est ridic... AÏE!

Il baissa les yeux sur ses jointures rougies et brûlées, comme s'il avait tapé sur un chaudron en ébullition, et grimaça de douleur autant que d'agacement.

Il était un crétin. Un crétin avec l'impression d'avoir irrémédiablement gaffé.

* * *

-Mon oncle...

-...Salut, Princesse.

Élianne observa un instant la mine piteuse de Sirius avant de soupirer et d'ouvrir la porte suffisamment pour le laisser entrer dans son petit studio. Son oncle lui accorda un faible sourire de remerciement. Ses mains étaient une nouvelle fois écorchées et rouges vives. La sorcière de dix-sept ans grimaça.

-...Il ne te laisse toujours pas parler, constata-t-elle inutilement avec un certain dépit.

-...Non.

-Et tu continues à te brûler les mains sur la porte...

-Oui...

Les mains sur les hanches, la jeune blonde observa longuement avec un mélange d'impuissance et de désespoir l'attitude piteuse de celui qu'elle appelait son Oncle Sinus . Une semaine. Ça faisait une semaine que son parrain et son oncle s'étaient disputés, et pour une fois, l'affaire semblait... sérieuse.

Elle connaissait Severus mieux que bien des gens. Et elle savait mieux que quiconque à quel point il était amoureux de son Oncle. Pour qu'il le boude de la sorte si longtemps...

-Allez, viens-là, mon oncle, soupira-t-elle en tapotant la table de la cuisine, tirant sa baguette de sa ceinture pour attirer à elle d'un rapide _accio_ un bocal à moitié plein d'une substance gluante. Sirius n'était probablement pas venu pour ses beaux yeux, après tout.

Il lui adressa un regard reconnaissant et triste à la fois et s'installa docilement près d'Élianne, qui commença à appliquer avec douceur le baume soignant sur les doigts martyrisés de son Oncle. Elle avait un don peu commun pour préparer les potions, et à peine eut-elle posé un peu de son gel sur le dos de la main de Sirius que celui-ci poussa un petit soupir de soulagement.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu continues à frapper à la porte? Questionna Élianne en faisant la moue devant l'ampleur du dégât qu'elle avait à rafistoler. Tu n'es pas si fan que ça du masochisme, si?

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse d'autre? Protesta faiblement le plus vieux Gryffondor, défait. Il ne délie pas le maléfice, il sort à peine et ne m'adresse pas la parole. Et il a fichu le feu aux lettres que je lui ai envoyées, je l'ai vu faire.

-Et te massacrer les doigts est une solution?

-Il est déjà vexé, expliqua le Gryffondor avec embarras. Si en plus il ne m'entend pas continuer à essayer, il risque de m'en vouloir pour de bon...

La voix de Sirius sonnait tellement pitoyable... Élianne ferma les yeux une brève seconde, secouant la tête, avant de donner une tape brutale sur le dos de la main de son oncle. Celui-ci poussa un cri de surprise autant que de douleur et leva vers elle un regard ahuri.

-Q...Qu'est-ce qui te prend? Bredouilla-t-il, sans comprendre.

-Il me prend que tu agis comme un idiot, mon oncle, répondit Élianne avec fermeté. Severus est probablement plus blessé que toi et tu continues à t'auto-apitoyer en attendant qu'il te pardonne.

-Mais... Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse...?

-Tu connais mon parrain. En dix-sept ans de vie, je ne l'ai jamais vu te faire la tête aussi longtemps. Pour ce que j'en sais, vous lui avez _vraiment_ fait la misère quand vous étiez gamin, avec Oncle Cosinus, et il ne t'en a même pas tenu rigueur quand vous êtes tombés amoureux. Est-ce que tu t'es seulement excusé correctement un jour?

Sirius cligna un peu bêtement des yeux un instant, fixant la fille de Lara comme si elle avait eu du persil dans les oreilles. Pour lui, Élianne Prince était et restait l'adorable petite Gryffondor blonde qui courait pieds nus dans l'appartement de Spinner's End les samedis après-midi. Il avait un peu trop tendance à oublier qu'il avait affaire à une sorcière de dix-sept ans qui bottait les fesses de tous les garçons de Poudlard qui osaient lui manquer de respect. Professeurs inclus.

Slughorn n'avait plus jamais osé qualifier les origines de qui que ce soit de « déplorables ».

Jamais.

Et la petite princesse de Lara avait été occupée à lui tirer les oreilles, à lui...

Et le pire? Elle avait raison.

S'était-il jamais réellement excusé à Severus de tout ce qu'ils lui avaient fait subir à l'école?

En y repensant.. Son petit ami avait tout passé sous silence. Il restait même presque cordial avec James et Remus pour faire plaisir à Sirius...

-À en juger par ton air vacant, je dirais que tu es en train de réaliser ta faute dans l'histoire, constata Élianne avec une douceur retrouvée, en recommençant à mettre du baume sur sa main maltraitée. Je ne connais pas tout de votre histoire, mais je connais mon parrain. Il a atteint sa limite de tolérance. Tu as intérêt à bien jouer ce coup-ci.

-...Quand est-ce que tu es devenu si maligne, toi? Grommela le Gryffondor avec une moue. Il y a deux jours, je t'apprenais à écrire...

-Étudiante en psychomagie, mon oncle, rétorqua la sorcière avec un petit sourire. Et une éducation remarquable, j'aimerais le souligner.

Sirius eut un petit rire amusé et serra brièvement contre lui sa presque-nièce. Celle-ci lui frotta gentiment le crâne avant d'attraper un bandage et de commencer à l'appliquer sur les doigts de Sirius.

-Et... Sirius?

-Oui?

-Détache tes cheveux. Severus adore ça.

Sirius leva un regard incrédule sur sa nièce avant de voir le sourire complice de celle-ci. Il sourit à son tour, encouragé autant qu'inquiet.

Il avait intérêt à bien jouer, hein...?

Soit. Il allait se faire pardonner par son petit ami. À tout prix.

* * *

Une semaine après sa Gaffe, le dos ruiné par le canapé du salon, Sirius parvint enfin à obtenir de son maître des potions bien aimé une réaction autre que ses regards meurtriers et son silence de mort. L'Auror était assis par terre, le dos contre son lit de fortune, un rapport entre les mains, quand deux pieds dans des chaussettes noires, au bout de deux os... jambes, également vêtues de noires, apparurent dans son champ de vision.

-Tu crois vraiment que ça va marcher? Lâcha froidement la voix, aussi sombre que ses goûts verstimentaires, du propriétaire des chaussettes et des jambes maigrichonnes.

-...À quoi fais-tu référence? S'enquit Sirius avec innocence, en levant les yeux au niveau du visage de Severus, tentant d'utiliser ses yeux de chiots au passage.

Pour toute réponse, Severus lui lança au visage les deux larges fleurs roses qu'il avait trouvées dans un bol d'eau, sur sa table de travail. Sirius réceptionna de justesse les fleurs avec une grimace d'embarras. Son plan ne semblait pas avoir été efficace. Du tout.

-Un lotus et un nénuphar, hein? Renifla Severus, le sourcil levé.

-...Ben... Fit le Sang-Pur, gêné à présent. C'est... c'est des symboles... Chez les Black...

-Tu penses, le coupa sans douceur le professeur, que deux _foutues _fleurs vont me faire te pardonner, Black?

-...Sev, c'était juste un mot malheureux-

-Un _quoi_? L'interrompit à nouveau Severus, les yeux plissés. Et les six années et demie que tu as passées à me martyriser en public, pour t'amuser, toi et tes petits crétins d'amis, hein?

-Mais, Sev, ça fait des années, et...

-Précisément. Des _années_ que tu prends tout ça à la légère. J'en ai plein le dos, Sirius. Tu sais où se trouve la porte, à titre d'information.

Et la sienne, de porte, claqua une nouvelle fois derrière lui avec violence alors qu'il s'enfermait dans son laboratoire, laissant son Gryffondor dépité, une fleur dans chaque main.

Il avait encore gaffé, hein...?

Il poussa un petit soupir, se releva pour aller remettre les fleurs dans l'eau, et s'appuya au comptoir de la cuisine, dépité. Les excuses par la voie des fleurs avaient toujours été la méthode privilégiée par les Black dans leurs relations maladroites, trop dignes qu'ils étaient pour présenter des excuses verbales. L'idée lui avait paru simple et suffisamment distante pour donner à Severus le temps de réfléchir, mais... ça semblait effectivement peu, à présent, pour se faire pardonner l'agacement qu'il semblait avoir causé à son Serpentard. Et puis, rien ne lui prouvait que Snape connaissait quoi que ce soit au langage des fleurs...

L'Auror fixa longuement la porte du laboratoire, une moue dépitée au visage, avant qu'une idée ne germe dans son esprit. Severus n'avait aucun intérêt pour les fleurs, certes... Mais il y avait bien quelque chose qui l'intéressait.

* * *

-...Sirius? Au nom de... Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé? S'étonna Regulus, les yeux écarquillés.

-A...Accident de chaudron, bredouilla son frère, embarrassé. Dis-moi, tu... t'aurais pas un morceau de canapé à prêter à ton grand frère sans-abri?

-...Tu as fait exploser le labo de Severus, hein?

-Exploser est un grand mot, protesta faiblement le Gryffondor, passant la main dans ses cheveux dressés sur sa tête, se mettant de la suie plein les doigts. Je dirais "redécorer"...

-Qu'est-ce que tu essayais de faire?

-...Le reconquérir?

Le plus jeune des Black poussa un profond soupir avant de s'écarter pour laisser l'accès à son salon à son grand idiot de frère.

-Tu pensais te faire pardonner avec une potion? Alors que tu arrives à peine à faire bouillir de l'eau?

-Je me débrouille pas si mal! Protesta Sirius, gêné.

-Rappelle-moi qui a fichu le feu aux rideaux préférés de Mère, la veille de son anniversaire?

-J'étais jeune! Ça aurait pu arriver à n'importe qui!

-Avec de la pâte à sel? Insista le plus jeune, sourcil levé.

-...Ça n'est pas la question! Je... Je voulais juste lui faire un petit quelque chose...

-...Mais encore?

-J'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de décider... J'ai mis l'eau à bouillir, et... Enfin...

-Il est très fâché?

-...Il m'a menacé de ramener Walburga d'entre les morts...

-...Ah oui, quand même... Bon.. Stella rentre la semaine prochaine... Mon canapé t'es ouvert d'ici-là.

-Merci, p'tit frère... Et, euhm... Sinon... Tu n'as pas une idée pour qu'il m'écoute?

-Commence par aller prendre une douche. Et passe un coup de peigne dans ta tignasse, surtout. J'ai toujours soupçonné qu'il t'avait épousé pour tes cheveux, commence par en prendre soin un minimum.

-Hein?

-...Je t'attends dans le salon.

* * *

-...Sirius? Qu'est-ce que... Est-ce que c'est un accordéon?

-Ben... Ça en a été un, pour le moins...

-...Je l'admets, ce n'est pas la situation la plus bizarre à laquelle tu m'aies confronté... Mais j'aimerais tout de même savoir comment tu t'es retrouvé avec un accordéon enfoncé sur le crâne...

-Remus... Mon Remus... T'as certainement un morceau de carpette à prêter à ton cabot préféré, hein?

-...Severus t'a fichu dehors... avec un accordéon?

-C'est une longue histoire.

-J'ai tout mon temps.

-...Je l'ai appelé Snivellus.

-C'est malin...

-Il me tire la gueule.

-Tu m'étonnes.

-J'ai voulu me faire pardonner...

-Encore heureux!

-Il m'a jeté mes fleurs à la figure.

-Et ça n'est pas bon signe?

-Après, j'ai failli exploser son laboratoire de potions... Il m'a fichu dehors.

-Avec un accordéon?

-Non. Je suis allé voir Reg pour avoir ses idées sur la question.

-Et?

-Il m'a dit que les Moldus séduisaient les femmes en chantant sous leurs fenêtres. Et comme Sev' est à moitié Moldu...

-...Pour le caleçon de Merlin, Sirius...

-Regulus m'avait certifié que c'était efficace!

-Et Regulus est une source fiable depuis...?

-C'est mon frère!

-Tu l'as cru quand il t'a conseillé de porter un chapeau de papier aluminium et de courir autour d'un arbre! Pendant un orage!

-Ce n'est pas la même chose! Il m'avait certifié que ça donnait des super-pouvoirs!

-Mais tu es un _sorcier_!

-Ce n'est pas la question. Je m'en suis sorti intact, de toute façon!

-Ça, c'est toi qui le dit... Et l'accordéon, donc?

-Je ne sais pas jouer de guitare... Je ne sais pas jouer de l'accordéon non plus, mais je me disais que ça serait moins évident.

-...Et?

-...Ben, Sev n'a pas apprécié...

-Sans blagues...Qu'est-ce que tu lui as chanté?

-..._"Viens remuer mon chaudron"_.

-...Rassure-moi, tu plaisantes.

-C'est une chanson très romantique!

-En quoi est-ce que c'était des excuses?

-Je n'ai rien trouvé d'autre, d'accord? J'ai essayé d'écrire quelque chose, mais franchement, tu trouves beaucoup de mot qui riment avec "Snivellus", "pardonne-moi" ou "mon lézard"?

-..."Mon lézard"?

-Eh-oh. Pas de commentaire. Tu appelles bien ma cousine "Dorinette" quand tu crois que vous êtes tout seuls.

-...Et donc, il t'as enfoncé ton accordéon sur le crâne. Il n'a pas aimé la chanson, ou c'était l'interprétation?

-Peut-être les quatre cents personnes qui nous regardaient dans la Grande Salle.

-Je vois. Et tu es donc toujours sans-abri et célibataire.

-C'est l'idée générale.

-Et tu comptes sur moi pour te sauver la peau.

-C'est ce que les Remus font le mieux, non?

* * *

-Des excuses sincères? C'est tout ce que tu as?

-Laisse-moi finir! Severus ne veut plus rien entendre parce qu'il t'en veut encore pour les Maraudeurs, non?

-Merci, Professeur Perspicace, vraiment.

-Dis donc, tu veux un coup de main, oui ou non?

-...

-C'est ce que je pensais. S'il en veut aux Maraudeurs, c'est les Maraudeurs qui doivent s'excuser.

-...Tu te fiches de moi?

-Je suis très sérieux.

-Tu veux quoi? Que toi, moi et James allions cogner à la porte de sa classe et qu'on lui présente nos plates excuses?

-_Je_ me suis déjà excusé. Et il m'a accordé son pardon.

-Hein? Quand ça?

-Le jour de votre mariage. Il était de bonne humeur.

-...Tu... Espèce de Serpentard...

-Je t'aime aussi, mon Sirius, vraiment.

-Mais, Rem, s'il ne veut pas m'écouter...

-C'est pour ça que le moment est bien choisi pour que James fasse un effort.

-...Tu y crois sincèrement?

-Il a une dette envers toi, de toute façon. Tu as réussi à lui trouver un vase identique à celui que Pétunia avait donné à Lily quand il a cru pouvoir l'utiliser comme stabilisateur pour son balai, après tout.

-Mouais... Tu penses que Sev accepterait ça?

-Ça vaut le coup d'essayer, non?

* * *

L'aiguille glissait sur la peau de Sirius avec un bourdonnement désagréable, suivant les mouvements prudents de la baguette magique de James. L'Auror mordit sa lèvre de concentration alors qu'il tentait de garder les lignes qu'il avait prédéfinies sur la peau de son ami, tandis que celui-ci grinçait douloureusement des dents.

-Vas-y doucement, bordel, grogna-t-il faiblement.

-Tu rigoles? Tu viens de m'humilier, tu me donnes le bâton pour te battre et tu t'attends à ce que je t'épargne? Estime-toi heureux que je te considère encore comme un ami!

-Eh, c'était l'idée de Remus! Je ne pouvais pas _savoir_ que Sev' avait du poivre de Cayenne sur lui quand tu es allé présenter tes excuses!

-En attendant, j'aurais pu devenir aveugle, grommela Potter avec une moue. Tout ça pour tes histoires de couple... Vous avez intérêt à arrêter de faire les idiots bientôt.

-Mais... Tu as dit toi-même qu'il allait me pardonner, av... AÏE!

-Bouge pas, je te dis. C'est un sort difficile!

-...Qu'il allait me pardonner, avec ça, non?

-Y'a intérêt. Je commence à te chercher un nouveau petit ami s'il ne te reprend pas.

-James...

-Reste tranquille, que je te dis.

* * *

_* taptaptaptaptaptaptaptaptap... *_

La porte s'ouvrit enfin, brusquement, sur un Severus Snape à l'air profondément agacé, une spatule à la main. Sirius recula d'un demi-pas, gêné par le regard noir de l'autre.

-Quoi encore, Black?

-Euh... Bonjour à toi aussi, mon amour, en premier... Fit le nommé avec prudence.

Son petit ami ne cligna pas d'un oeil, le regardant toujours avec un sourcil levé et une impatience manifeste. L'Auror, commençant franchement à être intimidé, défit rapidement les premiers boutons de sa chemise, grimaçant légèrement de douleur au passage.

-Hum... C'est... C'est l'idée de James, expliqua-t-il, une fois le regard tout à coup ahuri de Snape relevé vers son visage. Histoire que je n'oublie plus comment tu t'appelles, tu sais...

-...Potter a exécuté un _sort_ _de tatouage_ sur toi dans l'_espoir_ que je te pardonne de m'avoir appelé _Snivellus_?

-Sev, s'il te plaît, plaida Sirius avec un certain désespoir. Ça m'a échappé... Je ne voulais vraiment pas-

-Réponds à ma question! Le coupa Snape, les sourcils froncés. C'est un sort maison?

-Ben... oui?

-Bougre de crétin, persifla le Serpentard en l'attrapant soudainement par le bras et en le tirant à l'intérieur de l'appartement. Une brève seconde, l'Auror crut qu'il avait enfin réussi à obtenir le pardon de son petit ami, et voulut se pencher pour l'embrasser, avant que Snape ne le pousse rapidement sur le canapé du salon et n'achève de détacher sa chemise, les lèvres pincées.

-C'est malin... Vous ne pouviez pas penser à _désinfecter_? Siffla-t-il, visiblement inquiet.

-C'est... C'est infecté? Bredouilla Sirius, perplexe, en détaillant la cicatrice noire et rouge sur sa poitrine.

-Et pas qu'un peu, grommela son petit ami en tirant sa baguette de sa poche, sans le regarder dans les yeux.

Sirius n'eut pas le temps de dire un seul mot; Snape s'était assis à moitié sur lui, les sourcils froncés, et avait commencé à retracer les lignes du tatouages du bout de sa baguette. Sirius poussa un petit glapissement de surprise autant que de douleur.

-Sev, répéta-t-il, décidant qu'un Snape installé sur ses genoux était un net progrès. Je suis vraiment désolé de t'avoir appelé... Comme ça...

-J'avais cru comprendre, rétorqua le Serpentard en continuant de le soigner. Tes essais pitoyables de ridiculiser l'ensemble de ton entourage, toi compris, pour me le signaler, ont été efficaces, ne t'en fais pas.

-...Je voulais me faire pardonner...

-En chantant faux et en écrivant mon prénom -avec une faute- sur ta poitrine?

-Une faute? S'étonna Sirius, en relisant à l'envers le nom. Où ça?

-Il y a un E entre le Sev et le Rus, figure-toi, renifla l'autre avec -rêvait-il?- un certain amusement.

-Ah merde! Siffla le Gryffondor, relisant le tatouage. Tu... Tu pourras...?

-Je te fais disparaître l'ensemble de cette oeuvre d'art sitôt l'infection guérie, compte sur moi.

-...Sev, reprit Sirius, après un moment de silence plus ou moins confortable. Je... Tu ne veux pas me pardonner?... Tu me manques...

-Te pardonner quoi? Lança l'autre avec un ton neutre.

Sirius leva les yeux pour rencontrer ceux, si froids et si sombres, de son vis-à-vis. Le regard s'était adouci, les sourcils s'étaient légèrement relevés, attendant réellement la réponse. L'Auror se maudit tout bas en comprenant ce que Severus avait attendu depuis le début. Il attrapa la main de l'autre, qui avait cessé de retracer son prénom estropié, et la serra légèrement.

-Me pardonner d'avoir été un tel crétin pendant toutes ces années, souffla-t-il, gêné. De ne pas avoir réalisé tout le mal que je faisais pour m'amuser et amuser mes amis... Sev', je n'aurais jamais dû te traiter comme ça. Et je regrette sincèrement de t'avoir fait souffrir tout ce temps, et de ne pas avoir réalisé ce que je manquais en n'essayant pas de te connaître...

-...Et pour la semaine dernière? Insista le Serpentard, la voix basse.

-Je te _promets_ de ne plus jamais utiliser ce stupide surnom. Je te le jure, Severus.

-Tu y auras mis le temps, soupira le nommé, tout bas, avant de passer ses bras autour de son cou et de poser sa tête sur son épaule. Tu es un crétin, Sirius. Et tu es tout pardonné.

Le Gryffondor soupira de soulagement et embrassa gentiment son petit ami sur la tempe, avant de l'entourer lui-même de ses bras en souriant légèrement. C'était toujours comme ça, avec son idiot d'amant. Ils étaient trop semblables et trop différents pour que ça n'arrive pas, après tout...

Mais il comptait bien faire des efforts pour que _ça_ ne se reproduise plus. Ce stupide surnom avait bien trop vécu...

* * *

**ÉPILOGUE**

-...Bon... Tu m'effaces ce tatouage, alors?

-Nan.

-...Hein?

-Je crois que je vais te le laisser encore quelques jours, pour t'aider à méditer.

-Espèce de...

-*piou*

**Cinq deniers que Potter a fait exprès... ou alors il est juste idiot. C'est pas impossible non plus. **

**Et un câlin spécial à qui repérera la référence à la série britannique génialissime qu'est _Black Books_ *s'incline bien bas*  
**


End file.
